


Welcome Home?

by Bunsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Shu finds himself in bed, just wishing for his love to come back. How did he end up here again?





	Welcome Home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxicorde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/gifts).



Shu stares up at the light. The ceiling looks familiar. He’s at the...barracks? Lucy’s voice is close by at least, her tone harsh and piercing. _Why was he here again?_ All his memories were fuzzy at best, was he suppose to be doing something? Right, he was supposed to be meeting with his team today for a mission. Or did that happen already? Someone mumbles something in the background, their words sounded like they were trying to talk through the wall. Before he could turn to look a familiar shape enters his sight and blocks out the light from his eyes. He ends up staring at the figure trying to make sense of what just happened.

“Welcome back, Pudding.” Shu reaches out to gently cup Amelius’s cheek. It’s almost like he’s here. You know, I dream that I would wake up to you in my arms, smiling and all.” A dream. This is probably another dream. There is no other reason why everything so far away. Why else would Amelius be so close by? If this is truly a dream, surely he can indulge. Shu attempts to push himself up from the pillow. Wrestling against the strange weight on his limbs, he fought a losing battle until a gentle hand helped him off the bed.

Shu leans forward, pressing himself close to Amelius as the other takes a seat on the edge of the bed. The fine details of his lovers face meant all the difference. Shu presses a kiss to his forehead, noting how tired his eyes are. “I miss you. I miss waking up with you next to me. Sometimes I sleep on your side of the bed, so I can imagine that you’re still here.”

He moves to press his head against Amelius’s, feeling the tension start to leave his body. Closing his eyes, he lets out a deep sigh. “Where ever you go, you take my heart with you. I know you’ll come back to me.” The edges of his vision start to darken, his mind pulling him back into the comforts of sleep. Shu rests his head onto Amelius’s shoulder, slowly circling his arms around him.

“Good night, Pudding. Come back to me soon.”


End file.
